


【空俏】眠于深暗

by skuieui



Category: All - Fandom
Genre: 空俏 - Freeform, 金光布袋戏 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuieui/pseuds/skuieui





	【空俏】眠于深暗

俏如来放在床头的手机响了一遍又一遍。爹亲两个字在屏幕上亮了又暗，暗了又亮，直到戮世摩罗不耐烦地伸出手去关掉了手机。

彻底清净了。

房间复归黑暗，只有月光透过窗帘的缝隙在地板上落下零星几缕。接吻的水声在安静的空间里响亮得有些突兀，我在和我的亲弟弟上床，这样大胆又羞耻的想法刺激着俏如来的神经，他的脸颊滚烫，想必早已红得彻底。

还好小空看不到自己的窘态。俏如来舒展了一下身体，想着等会好让小空进来，伸手的时候却不知道触到哪里，碰亮了床头的灯。突如其来的光刺激得俏如来眯起了眼睛，下意识地用胳膊挡住眼睛，不知是逃避着刺眼的光芒还是弟弟赤裸裸不加掩饰的侵略视线，别这样看我，小空。他温声哄着戮世摩罗，是哥哥哄弟弟的语气，天经地义的温柔深情，撩拨在一个不痛不痒的点，牵得戮世摩罗心痒难耐，却又总落不到实处。

小空。俏如来摸上小空的头发，大概是新染了头发，总有些染发剂不好闻的气味，俏如来在数个耳鬓厮磨的夜晚里记下了这样的味道，那些夜里有着对性，寂寞和某些无可名状之物的期盼。

我们有多久没见了？戮世摩罗嘴上说得不紧不慢，只像是在历数过去一年多来发生的桩桩件件，手上却急迫得紧，睡衣的扣子本来就扣的松垮，经不起几下拉扯。戮世摩罗随手把衣服丢到地上，俏如来半眯着眼睛看弟弟，快一点，他催促起来，客厅的座钟不合时宜地在这时响了起来，当当敲了九下，爹亲和叔父快回来了。

像偷情被抓了个正着，戮世摩罗在俏如来耳边喃喃，他的唇极慢极慢地蹭过大哥的耳廓，然后啊，大哥会将我匆匆塞进衣柜，或是床底？戮世摩罗轻笑一声，再然后呢？让我猜猜，是不是会穿好衣服去迎接父亲，叔父，啊，还有我们的小弟。即使那时你的乳头敏感得连衣服蹭一蹭都经受不起，即使你的后面湿得一塌糊涂双腿还在微微发抖，也要做出最乖巧温顺的笑容，大哥，这样的感觉还好吗？

小空，你这恶劣的性癖还是一点没变。换做几年前俏如来还承受不住这样的言语，然而底线就是拿来突破的，现在小空再用这种话刺他已经远远不够。

俏如来，你还没回答我，我们多久没见过了。

半年总是有吧，俏如来思索了一下，戮世摩罗闻言不轻不重地揉捏着左边的乳粒，俏如来抱怨起来，小空，我不喜欢你这样只玩弄一边。

一年前他和小空的事被叔父发现，瞒着史艳文家里爆发一场争执险些无法收场，最后的结果是戮世摩罗搬出家里。对于侄子的行径史罗碧也无从下手解决，只能寄希望于最愚蠢的强制分离，即使他知道这样定是无用。年轻时的杀伐决断，到了这个年纪也为一片柔情的儿女心肠所累。

压迫不能让相爱的人分离，只能让两颗心在夹缝中越贴越近。

俏如来暗示般地微微动了动腰，小空。他呼唤弟弟，手贴上弟弟的下体，那里早已硬了起来。俏如来喜欢这样的感觉，性并不肮脏，是生命源头的神秘，将繁衍的艰苦藏于快感之中。性的诱惑力，是源于一条生命鲜活的姿态，他乐于让小空，让自己体会到这点。

大哥，你叫我怎么办呢。小空从胸口吻过紧实的腹肌，停在那丛白色的毛发上方，我看不到你的时候，便总是想着你。我会想着你自慰，而你也是一直都默许的。戮世摩罗抬起身体，抚过俏如来柔顺的白发，大哥。他低低笑了两声，一年前的事，不就是这么发生的吗？想着你高潮时满面潮红，即使咬着嘴唇也克制不住的呻吟，带着要哭不哭的鼻音，我都要硬得不行了。

小空，扭曲事实是不对的。俏如来也不知道自己是什么样的心态了，居然露出了在弟弟眼里称得上挑衅的微笑，你还没有把我弄得受不了过呢。

疯狂就疯狂吧，现实世界在此刻沉于黑暗中不见踪影。剥去了衣物赤裸相对，只有身下的性器硬着，血管突突地搏动着，炽热从一点如涟漪蔓延，热度烧到大腿，腰腹，俏如来蹭着弟弟的身体，主动分开双腿，心里想的却是小空今天下午和他说的事。

你真的要出国？

戮世摩罗贴心地捞了两个枕头垫在大哥身后，他的指甲留得有些长了，剐蹭俏如来大腿内侧的时候那种痒便顺着腿根爬上来，半勃的阴茎被小空舔得湿淋淋的，唾液打湿了周围的毛发。闻言戮世摩罗停了下来，然而手还是有一下没一下地蹭过俏如来的私处，大哥，待在这里被防贼一样防着，我心里也很不好过啊。就好像我是盗走斯巴达王后海伦的帕里斯，会在家里引发一场惊天动地的战争。

某种意义上的确没错。俏如来喘着气，他的思维还算清醒，小空，我们本来不应该在一起。

这句话你应该在我第一次爬上你床的时候说，俏如来，这时候就别矫情了吧。戮世摩罗不再多话，低下头含住俏如来的性器，眼睛却上挑看着自己的大哥，俏如来一只手搭在他的肩头，另一只揪着身下的毯子。俏如来的手修长而又骨节分明，随着戮世摩罗的吞吐在他的肩头松松紧紧。

俏如来是个矛盾的人，他不怕听骚话荤话，逼急了自己也能说上几句。但他却羞于叫床，呻吟压在舌底喉间，只剩下几声矜持的嗯与啊，这抑制不住的声音，若隐若现，倒比大声叫出来更能撩拨人心。

戮世摩罗小心着不让牙齿碰到大哥，舌头却灵活地服务着，不忘刺激最敏感的顶端，每舔舐一回，俏如来的身体便会不可抑制地颤抖。口腔温暖湿润，啧啧的水声愈发刺激了俏如来的听觉，他连耳根都开始发红。俏如来的呼吸越来越急促，嘴唇越咬越紧，做了这么多次，戮世摩罗很能通过俏如来的模样判断他的哥哥到了什么程度，他现在不想让俏如来射。

做了那么多次，却没几次能把大哥插射，就算能够慰藉自己这本来就不是一件容易的事，也多少心里留了个疙瘩。

况且这一出国，又不知道下次见面是什么时候，俏如来工作不可谓不忙，想在国外搞个愉快度假恐怕都难。戮世摩罗盘算着，毫无预兆地停了下来。

小空？原本半闭着眼睛等待高潮的俏如来被这不同寻常的停止弄得有些无措，他困惑地看着弟弟，表情看着无辜，头脑里却已经开始揣测他的弟弟打算搞什么鬼。

从小空把床头灯拧到最低亮度，房间里就只能把彼此看个大概，俏如来被下身的快感搓磨着，朦胧地看着戮世摩罗，这是我的弟弟，也是……我爱的人。可是，他们没法把这份感情宣之于众，他们在外人面前保持礼节之内最大限度的亲密，可是他们会在一个个夜晚里相拥而眠，从最早的只是用手去相互抚慰，到后来小空提出为俏如来口，或是让俏如来并拢双腿来一发素股，再到后来，俏如来想，其实小空不用那样珍而重之地问，他也会答应让他插入的。

小空……俏如来的目光落在自己和弟弟的腿间，你不帮我吗？他的手想往下探，这样快要高潮而被生生掐断的感觉实在叫人难耐，让俏如来忍不住想要自己动手。

别那么性急嘛。戮世摩罗朝他的脸颊伸出手，俏如来一动不动地盯着他，却见小空绕过了他的脸庞，手朝旁边伸过去，拉开了床头柜的抽屉，从用了大半的盒子里拿出避孕套和润滑液。

看着小空熟练地挤出润滑液在手中捂热，俏如来突然想起他们兵荒马乱的第一次，并不是多么愉快的体验，疼远远压过了快感，又没有碰到敏感点，俏如来最后的哭喊更多是源于疼痛，还好没有受伤。但是小空惊慌的表情又让俏如来没有办法责备他，他从来不忍心凶自己的弟妹，不管是小空，银燕还是无心，这点上他向来一视同仁。

俏如来想的几乎要发笑了。

大哥，你这时候笑就很意味不明了。戮世摩罗探向俏如来的后穴，前面的感觉还没得到满足，后穴被异物侵入的感觉又分外明显。有了润滑液，再加上俏如来本就已经湿润，进入的格外顺利。只是许久不做，俏如来后面紧致得很，开拓就要花一番时间，但戮世摩罗不急。

小空？一只手指在后穴慢慢拓展，另一只则轻轻松松地捻过俏如来的乳粒。原本小小的两颗早就在情动里充血肿胀了起来，俏如来的身体在高潮的边缘，经不起多少撩拨就将快感加倍放大，可小空刻意冷落下面挺立的东西，也不让他自己碰触。

小空的胸膛贴着他的，手又向上揽住俏如来的后脑，要与他接吻。唇齿相接，双唇缓慢地磨蹭着，灵活的舌头撬开俏如来的牙关，想到这条舌头方才舔过哪里，俏如来藏于骨子里的兴奋几乎到了一种自暴自弃的程度。他极力地回应着，之前的很长时间，未来的很长时间里，这也许是他们唯一一次能够肌肤相亲。

嗯……接吻得有些忘乎所以的时候，俏如来还记得紧紧抱住小空，他的手环住弟弟的脖子，双腿配合地张开，为了让小空润滑起来方便，甚至挺动着腰去迎合弟弟。

大哥，你真的很兴奋吧？戮世摩罗用气声在他耳边说，声音低沉性感，我想，普通的做法已经不能满足你了吧。

我想，后入你。戮世摩罗几乎是咬着俏如来的耳朵说出了那几个字。

俏如来的手扶着床头，趴在床上，双腿分开，沉下腰将后穴暴露在小空面前，戮世摩罗用胳膊环住大哥的腰不至于让俏如来毫无着力点，随后便极缓慢而坚定地插了进去，即使只是头部的进入，也足以让俏如来颤抖不已。

戮世摩罗盯着俏如来光洁的后背，大哥的长发已经留到及腰，此刻自然地从肩头滑下垂在胸前。小空忍不住俯下身，从大椎亲过，顺着脊椎一路吻下来。

俏如来肌肤细腻，被折腾出了一层薄汗，吻着有一丝咸味。小空，动一动。在小空的唇吻到大哥腰间的时候，俏如来难耐地闭上了眼睛。

不知道是润滑液还是别的什么从后穴顺着大腿内侧流下来，随着插入的愈深，戮世摩罗便越能感觉到大哥的内壁紧紧绞着自己，从内到外，都在努力接纳自己。

后入是纯粹侵略的姿势，如同野兽交媾般插得又深又狠，他又刻意要大哥双腿大开。每冲撞一次，他的大哥便无法抑制地嗯一声，手紧紧抠在床板上，连关节都开始发青， 但小空并不打算就这么停下，他深深浅浅地磨蹭着内壁，在敏感的一点浅尝辄止，快感是虚的，落不到实处，只叫人心痒难耐。

小空。俏如来喘息着，唤着他的名字，早在换姿势的时候，他已经将灯关掉，在不见五指的黑暗里，他与自己的亲弟弟苟合，唯有这样，才能让他有丝丝安全感，不会被全世界发现的安全感。

他在乎，名声，形象，或许小空不在乎，但因为爱他，小空便做出在乎的样子。在叔父的暴怒和银燕的质疑里，小空将原本的两情相悦讲成了一厢情愿的追逐。

这时候他又痛恨那时懦弱的自己。

为什么我们兄弟会走到这一步？俏如来问过自己，是因为便利吗，恰好彼此合拍，彼此在乎，分不清是亲情还是爱情，或者两者都有，便顺理成章地在一起。但或许随着年龄增长，阅历丰富，终究会分道扬镳。

但是这样的想法从那一天起便不复存在了。当在一起不再只是便利，反而压力重重，小空却仍然固执地绝不放手，俏如来便明白，只要小空还爱，他就绝不会放开弟弟的手了。

小空在他耳边絮叨着什么，俏如来努力去听，可是意识却不大清醒，快感攫住了他，一点点刺激也经不起，他金色的眼睛有些迷茫，侧过头看着自己的弟弟，苍白的唇在眼前一开一合，下半身也一下又一下地冲撞，不急不缓，缓解着他从内而外的痒。

高潮叠了一波又一波，每到高潮的关头小空便稍稍停下片刻，俏如来的前面流出了液体，小空，你……

大哥，我想插射你啊。戮世摩罗揉着他的乳头，每捻一下，俏如来的内壁都更加绞紧一回，他前后都湿得厉害，嘴里咬着一缕自己的白发，要不是小空紧紧搂着他，腿软得厉害的俏如来可能会倒下去。

在小空的全方位照顾下，俏如来在极度的快感里射了出来，同时他感觉到体内的东西也涨大了一圈，能感到柱身上血管突突地搏动，但俏如来知道，小空一向不会射在他身体里，又抽插了几下，小空便拔了出去。

小空，我……俏如来眼前发白，在小空拔出来以后脱力般地倒了下去，正摔在弟弟怀里。

俏如来的视线落在弟弟的脸上，他疲惫地闭上了眼睛，任由戮世摩罗摸猫般摸着他的长发。

快去洗澡，换衣服，然后快点走。闹钟恰到好处地响起来，惊醒了俏如来，爹亲他们快回来了。

戮世摩罗低低地笑了，大哥，你是真的把我们当做黑暗里见不得光的偷情么？他翻身下床，还不忘在俏如来额头落下一个蜻蜓点水的吻，一切罪孽都该眠于深暗。


End file.
